The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend
by xxx-yellow-flash-love-xxx
Summary: Konoha High. A school Sakura enrolls in as a second year student. There's bullies, popular kids, people that don't deserve to picked on and those that do. But what's with the whole, HYUUGA VS UCHIHA thing? -Face palm- Sakura's in for a migraine. Although maybe it won't be all that bad with soccer to play and friends to meet and- "SASUKE UCHIHA YOU'RE DEAD! SHANNARO!"
1. The Beginnings of Friendship

**A/N:** Hey guys! So happy to be here! Hi I'm Marrell and I'm an Aussie! I hope you like the story, I've been writing beginnings of so many SasuSaku fics as I'm quite the fanfiction reader myself and well, I just couldn't help myself, I had to start publishing my own! I'm a little worried with my ability to actually finish the story, but maybe with a little support I can make it happen! Ok, I'll stop blah blah-ing now haha :) Hope you like it!

Sakura sighed as she walked down the street. The streetlights all shone a bright white, except for a faulty lamp flickering in the distance and everywhere the light couldn't reach, darkness lay. Sakura shivered and pulled at her scarf as the wind blew past her. It was an icy cold night tonight in Konoha, so she had decided that wearing a scarf would be appropriate, however, the way the fabric rubbed against her neck irritated her greatly. She would just never be a scarf person. She let out another sigh and quickened her pace, eager to return to the warmth of her home.

Home.

Could she really call it that? She stopped dead in her tracks. Her thoughts raced by much too fast for her to keep up. Sakura shook her head, dismissing the thoughts, and returned to a slow, unsure pace. Her parents holiday house…it had been the better option than living in her childhood home, but memories were still locked up inside the walls of the modernised building. But no, that wasn't her home. What is the definition of home anyway?

Inner Sakura who was moping in the corner of Sakura's mind turned to face Sakura. "Well…it's definitely NOT 'where one lives' otherwise…we would be happy…"

Sakura nodded slowly in agreement as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. She reached the top and put the groceries down, freeing a hand so she could retrieve her keys out of her pocket. Awarded with a jingling sound as she tugged the ring of keys out of her pocket, she jammed the shiny silver key in the lock with a little more force than truly necessary…she turned the key and pushed the door open.

Cold, darkness greeted her and for a moment Sakura couldn't decide if it would be nicer to stay outside in the wind? She turned back to the stairs behind her. At least her parent's holiday house had a great view of the town. All the lights seemed to stretch out below her and Sakura felt hypnotised by the beauty of it.

Then Sakura spotted it.

Lights taller and brighter than street lamps in the direction of Konoha High, the school she would be attending tomorrow as a second year student. She really didn't like the whole 'new kid' ordeal she was going to have to go through. The school year had already begun, second semester would start tomorrow and she didn't know anyone.

Although she had been thrown into a scary situation, she wasn't really all too worried. If people didn't bother her, everything would be fine.

"Hey, looks like that lady at the fruit shop was right, there is a game on at the school tonight! Let's go watch!" Inner Sakura begged happily, leaping out of her gloomy corner in Sakura's mind.

Sakura smiled lightly and moved the groceries onto the floor inside the house. She hadn't bought anything that needed refrigeration so it would be fine. She pulled the key back out of the lock, pocketed them, and closed the door shut behind her. She leapt down the stairs leaping two at a time as she caught her last train of thought. For the first four years of her schooling life, Sakura had considered herself to be a fairly normal person, much like everyone around her. Sure, she did have trouble fitting in and her pink hair made her stand out like no other…but for some reason, no one wanted to be her friend, and she just could not understand…why?

Fifth grade is where it all started. Sakura squeezed her fists tight into the fabric of her jumper as she walked towards the school. Girls could be so cruel…

-xxx-

_Flashback_

_"Oi! You!" a girl with bright red hair and glasses crossed the grassy field towards Sakura as she sat against the tree stump. Sakura looked up at the girl as the shadow loomed over her, two more shadows joined the first and Sakura was now staring up at three girls her age glaring down at her. _

_Sakura gulped. "What is it?" Sakura asked confused._

_"What's your name!?" The other red head blurted out in an angry tone. _

_Sakura blinked and flinched a little at the bite in her words. "I'm…S-Sakura," she managed at last._

_"Sakura huh…" the girl with the glasses repeated icily._

_"Well now its billboard brow!" The blonde grinned rather pleased with herself. _

_The red head doubled over in laughter immediately and the girl with glasses smirked as she spoke, "yeah that's quite a huge forehead you have there billboard brow. Your bangs don't hide it at all!"_

_Sakura's eyes fluttered till she squeezed them shut tight. "Oh look she's going to cry Karin!" The red head stated gleefully. _

_"Billboard brow you're in our spot so beat it!" the blonde spat as she flicked her hair over her shoulder._

_Sakura rubbed at her eyes and jumped up, turned on her heels and ran back to the classroom as fast as she could._

_She had cried most of that night, till her parents both barged into her room with equally worried faces and open hearts. They both hushed her to sleep and assured her that everything would be alright…she really tried to believe them, but, the next day, was even worse._

_Sakura was never a big people person. She often avoided seeking attention from anyone, especially her classmates. So, to Sakura's horror, the next day at school, everyone had accepted her new 'nickname' and the three girls who gave her that horrible name, had made her schooling experience hell for the rest of the year. _

_Sakura refused to go to school after that. Not knowing what else to do, her parent's home schooled her, well, until the accident._

_End Flashback_

-xxx-

Sakura laughed at the memory dryly as she walked through the front entrance of the school quickly and quietly. She followed the ever growing noises and shouts from the field as she crossed the courtyard. She reached the field where all the lights shone down on the athletes as they ran and the crowds of students sitting in the bleachers as they cheered loudly. The cheers echoed through the night and Sakura smiled happily as she leant against the low fence on her elbows.

The noise drowned as Sakura drank in the sight before her. This was her escape. Ever since she could remember, her father had practically drilled soccer into her life, and she had enjoyed every minute of it, while it had lasted. She sighed and shook the thought away before it got too depressing, instead returning her concentration to the game.

Both teams wore Konoha High emblems on their jerseys, a little odd. She decided not to read too much into it, after all, the jerseys were coloured differently at least. Red shirts against purple. "Must be a friendly match?" Inner Sakura suggested shrugging. Sakura didn't pay much attention to the comment, she was more focused on the boy in red shirt number nine, the striker. He was brilliant. The way he gracefully slid the ball out of each defenders reach, the way he won the ball back after a team mate lost control of the ball, even the way he ran.

Sakura's eyes brightened as he made his way towards the goals with the ball rolling quickly by his feet. He passed the ball off to the left and sprinted towards the middle of the goals. A white haired boy received the pass and ran towards the corner of the park, a purple shirt defender right on his heels. The boy gave a shark toothed grin before cutting the ball back quickly, successfully losing the defender, and with a strong swing, sent the ball flying through the air towards the goals.

Sakura clutched the top rail of the fence in a white knuckled grip as she watched the ball slowly descend. The boy in the red number nine jersey leapt into the air and using his head, he knocked the ball into the back of the net. The crowd roared with cheers and screams, the purple shirt supporters groaned in disappointment.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and breathed in again smiling as she watched the red team celebrate their goal.

"Please Karin! I'm s-sorry, just please let go of my hair!" Sakura whirled around and quickly her eyes snapped to the staircase in front of her till her green orbs landed on four female figures. Sakura immediately understood what was going on, and she would** never** forget that name for as long as she lived.

**Karin.**

And of course her two bumbling sidekicks, Ino and Tayuya. Anger built up within Sakura at a top speed; they were still doing this…bullying people who didn't deserve to be treated the way those three evil pigs treated everyone who wasn't up to their _standards._

"Because of you I missed Sasuke-kun's goal you stupid bitch! If you had just brought the drinks earlier, I wouldn't have had to come find you!" Karin screeched at the top of her lungs.

"I'm so s-sorry Karin, it won't h-happen again…I-"

"SHUT UP!" Karin yelled and shoved the girl to the ground. Sakura couldn't hear the crowd anymore so it was safe to assume all the attention had been drawn this way. She sighed and closed the space between herself and the blue haired girl on the ground. She took the girls hand in hers and helped her to her feet slowly. The girl was startled and her violet eyes darted from Karin, to the audience, to the field of players and to the stranger helping her.

It was just too much.

Hinata felt like she was going to shatter right there and then when suddenly… "I'm Sakura. Would you… would you like to be my friend?"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock and she refused to blink, just in case this was her imagination, and with her record, it definitely could be. The pink haired girl, no, _Sakura_, smiled and Hinata felt warmth rush within her despite the cool night air around her. She nodded back a little eagerly, still worried that this was another of Tayuya's cruel jokes.

"Oh good!" Sakura beamed, "just a minute, I have something I need to do before I walk you home ok?"

"Y-You're walking me h-home?" Hinata repeated frazzled.

"Mhmm" came Sakura's distant reply making Hinata realise that the pinkette had left her side.

"Sakura-san! P-Please w-wait don't-" Hinata's words fell on deaf ears.

"Oi skanks."

Hinata's jaw dropped faster than a grand piano falling from a ten story building. There was a deafening silence between the crowd and the players and Sakura's words echoed loudly.

"What did you just call us you little bitch?" Tayuya glared dangerously.

"Keep your fangs in your mouth you snake, and stay away from my new friend…uh" Sakura turned back to the blue haired girl with a dopey grin on her face, "what was your name again?"

I-I'm H-H-Hinata…Sakura-san I-" Sakura nodded and turned back to the other three girls.

"As I was saying, stay away from Hinata-chan or I'll kick your ass." Sakura snarled and walked back over to Hinata holding out her hand. "Come on, let's go" Sakura said cheerfully. Hinata took her hand shakily and her whole body went stiff as Karin spoke in a dangerously low tone.

"You better watch yourself you pink haired bitch, what you did tonight; I'll get you back soon."

Sakura laughed and pulled Hinata over to the fence where she had been standing, ignoring Karin completely. "Hey Hinata-chan, has the game ended or what? They aren't moving and stuff? Should we just go home?"

"Hey pinky!" Sakura's head snapped to the white haired boy standing at the front of the group of red shirts in the middle of the field. Sakura raised an eyebrow asking him silently to continue. "You're a feisty one aren't ya!" The boy grinned mischievously. "And quite the crowd pleaser."

Sakura laughed out loud as she looked at all the pairs of eyes staring at her either shocked, wide eyed or angrily. Giving in to temptation her eyes moved past the white haired boy and into the sea of red shirts until they landed on number nine. Her body heated up immediately, he was HOT! But that wasn't all, he was looking at her with a burning, amused, sensational look in his dark eyes and a perfect smirk set on his lips. Sakura put the leash back on her wandering eyes and returned the shark toothed boys gaze.

She smirked. "I guess I am."

The boy laughed, "there's a good ten minutes left so stay and watch us kick some Hyuuga ass alright!" Sakura nodded noticing the girl beside her tense up at his words. "Oh I'm Suigetsu by the way pinky."

"Are you like, one of those guys that give everyone a nick name or something?" Sakura asked, still smirking.

"Nah, that would be Naruto" Suigetsu laughed. The Hyuuga tensed again and Sakura gave her a questioning look but Hinata just turned her head up to the stars innocently.

"Naruto huh" Sakura said, directing her smirk to Hinata.

"SUIGETSU! Will you stop _flirting_ with that _bitch_…didn't you see what she just did! Karin screeched loudly and stormed up to the boy.

"That's exactly why I'm talking to her, she's fucking awesome! Anyways, later pinky I have a match to win." Karin huffed loudly as Suigetsu galloped over to his team.

"Come on Karin, let's just go back to our seat…" Ino suggested slowly as she stared at Sakura. Sakura raised an eyebrow in her direction. Did Ino recognise her? Karin agreed with a nod and walked off followed by Tayuya and Ino turned and joined them after one last glance at the pinkette with a quizzical look in her blue eyes.

"That would be a noooo," inner Sakura grinned, "I guess our forehead isn't as big as it used to be."

"Yeah…" Sakura replied distantly. The sound of the whistle blowing, continuing that match broke Sakura out of her trance, and she joined Hinata leaning on the fence.

-xxx-

"Sakura-san…" Hinata mumbled as the two girls walked along the path in the cool night air.

"What's up? And it's just Sakura, or Sakura-chan ok! No need to be so formal, we're friends right!?"

"Ahh, yes, S-Sakura-chan…I-I was w-wondering, why you did all that, w-why did you w-want to be…friends?" Hinata asked and looked away shyly. Sakura laughed happily and Hinata turned to her new friend quickly with a questioning look. This made Sakura laugh harder till she ceased laughing altogether and resulted to silent guffaws. Hinata waited patiently, pushing the tips of her fingers together as she shifted nervously. Eventually, Sakura took a breath in and straightened up looking at Hinata.

"OH KAME-SAMA'S! You were serious!? Hinata! I did what any normal person in my situation would do! If someone's being bullied you stick up for them! No questions asked! I start at Konoha High tomorrow and you seem nice, so I'll be your friend," Sakura said with a serious nod.

"You shouldn't have done what you did! You would have made so many friends but now you can't because of me…don't you understand!" Hinata screamed, tears threatening to spill.

"Whoa, hold up…first of all, that's the first sentence you've made without a stutter, and you're a little scary with your voice raised," Sakura said with a grin, "but serious now, why can't I make friends now, because of you? I don't understand."

"Because! I'm the punching bag of Konoha High! I don't have any friends and nobody talks to me unless they want someone to tease!" Hinata broke into tears and turned to run into her house, (which inner Sakura noted was HUGE!)

"Hinata-chan…that's the second sentence without a stutter" Sakura grinned and grabbed the Hyuuga's wrist. She tugged the shaking girls arm lightly and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't care if you're my only friend for the rest of my high schooling days! You aren't getting rid of me that easily alright? And starting tomorrow, I'll be your own personal shield. It might take a while but eventually no one will bother you ever again, I promise."

"H-H-How?" Hinata choked out through her tears.

"Aww, and you were doing so good without the stutter too!" Hinata laughed softly into Sakura's shoulder.

"I'll be the new punching bag." Sakura stated determinedly.

Hinata struggled out of Sakura's grasp. "NO!" Hinata said angrily.

"Look Hina-chan, don't get me wrong, they'll have a tough time getting to me. Everything will be fine, we can make friends together, agreed?" Sakura held up her pinky. Hinata stared at the outstretched pinky finger, tears stained her face, yet her eyes were burning almost determinedly. She locked her pinky with the pinkette with a sharp nod.

"Ok!" Sakura smiled happily and turned to walk back home satisfied.

"W-Wait!" Hinata said softly.

Sakura turned and studied her new friends face curiously.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Hinata said smiling happily.

Sakura grinned. "That's three times now!" Sakura laughed, "We'll fix that shy stutter of yours! YOSH! See you tomorrow Hina-chan!" Sakura waved and jogged off into the night.

-xxx-

**A/N: **Hope I see you back here again by chapter 2! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. The School is full of Mental People

**A/N:** Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Made me happy :) As a reward here's chapter two!

-xxx-

Sakura woke up the way she had for the last two years; in pain and agony. But it wasn't physical pain.

Oh no.

That would be way too easy. Every night, while her body slept, her mind was tortured in her dreams. She was definitely emotionally unstable while she couldn't put on her mask of strength. Really she was just a weak little girl pretending to be strong…and that was completely unacceptable for the eyes of anyone but her inner self. Sakura growled as the last of her traitorous thoughts slipped through her grasp.

Her parents.

She was alone now, with no family left to turn to. Of course she didn't blame them. If it was anyone's fault it was her own…Sakura leapt out of bed and decided to go to the kitchen to distract herself. The house was as gloomy as ever and Sakura trudged down the empty hallway to the kitchen, sighing sleepily. A hot chocolate with extra marshmallows would cheer her up, it would have to.

Sakura shuffled around _the_ _house _for about an hour before she decided she had better get dressed and head out. She stared at the closest for a while before inner Sakura decided to have her say. "This is generally the part where you say 'I don't know what to wear!' and throw clothes around the room, well, that's what most girls would do."

"Hmm…" Sakura sighed and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain red shirt, her favourite pair of Vans…obviously red, and her most favoured item of clothing, her black leather jacket.

"We…aren't most girls…are we." Sakura stated bluntly. Inner Sakura nodded in approval at the clothing choice and then in agreement to Sakura's statement as Sakura walked back out of the room, down the hallway and out the front door, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she went.

This was it. Day one.

She slowly walked over to her shiny red motorbike, reaching out to touch the black leather cushioning of the seat cover reminiscently. This was her father's prized possession. The pinkette smiled as she remembered her eight year old self watching as her father tinkered with the bike. It hadn't look liked a bike at that stage really. Just a bunch of parts in the middle of the garage that he was piecing together slowly like a large puzzle. Over the years the pieces seemed to gradually form a motor bike before her eyes. The black leathery seat had been the last part, and on her fifteenth birthday, the bike was given to her as a present, (much to her mother's refusal), but her father had just chuckled and ruffled her hair. She could still hear his loving words. _"Princess is a good driver, she'll be safe." _He had muttered under his breathe soon after that he would teach her how to do a wheelie later.

Sakura laughed happily at the memory. Her eyes flicked to the time on her watch and she immediately straddled the bike. She was later than she would like to be. Not that Haruno Sakura was _ever_ late, school didn't start for another half an hour, plenty of time. The engine roared to life as she turned the key and her smile brightened even more so as she pulled on her helmet and flicked up the stand. She could make it to school in seconds on this beast.

**A/N: **Speeding is bad :)

-xxx-

Sakura pulled into Konoha High parking lot literally fifty-seven seconds later…not that anyone was counting…and pulled up in an empty spot at the end of the row of spaces, closest to the front entrance. She killed the engines humming with a twist and pull of her keys and stepped off the bike, pulling off her helmet as she did so. She smiled to herself as her pink tresses blew in the wind. She'd picked a great spot to park, right underneath a tree of her namesake, and as if it couldn't get any better, the shade it provided was just perfect for motorbikes…since she wouldn't want to ride her bike if her seat was burning hot due to sun exposure all day.

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts by some psycho red head who had come racing over screeching about kame-sama knows what…Sakura sighed heavily, already feeling a migraine and turned to face the evil eyed Karin.

"You…you…WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Karin screeched. Sakura's brow creased in a questioning manner and her weight shifted to her left side as she put a hand on her hip lazily. Inner Sakura muttered something about it being 'way too early for this shit…'

"Parking? Why…what does it look like to you?" Sakura's eyes narrowed irritated.

"You can't park there!" The red head blurted out as if it was a well-known fact.

"Oh? And why is that?" Sakura frowned. Karin looked like she was about to explode as Tayuya and Ino came running over to her side. "Umm…not that I necessarily care or anything…" Sakura started with a dry look on her face, "…but I think you might need to take your friend to the school nurse. She's looking a little…red in the cheeks…and that can't be normal…" Sakura shrugged and turned to walk away, happy with her statement, only to suddenly notice the crowd of students surrounding her. She blinked a little startled but managed to keep her cool composure.

"Shut up you bitch!" Karin screamed and Sakura turned back with an amused expression on her face. She had been expecting all three of the females to be glaring daggers at her, or lunging at her with these so called daggers, so she was quite surprised when instead, their gaze was soft…and heart filled…and off to the left. Puzzled, Sakura followed their line of sight all the way back to her bike, where another motor bikes engine died beside hers with a flick of the rider's wrist. The said rider, (of possibly the most beautiful black motor bike she had ever seen), was also dressed in black Vans, black skinny jeans, a plain black shirt and…oh kame-sama, oh kame-sama, oh kame-sama, OH KAME-SAMA HE'S WEARING A BLACK LEATHER JACKET, stepped off his bike and pulled off his helmet.

Sakura inwardly squealed and quickly decided that black was definitely her favourite colour, well at least, it looked good on him. It was him, red shirt number nine. His obsidian eyes swept over her bike slowly and then his eyes lifted up to her.

"Play it cool damn it!" Inner Sakura growled. Sakura agreed mentally and automatically swept her gaze away with a smirk and turned to walk away. Once again, she was rudely interrupted, only this time, not by the voices of the bitchy trio, but by a strong, deep and husky voice.

"Hey, _princess_. This is my spot, didn't anyone tell you?" Immediately Sakura's anger flared…no one could call her princess unless she allowed it first, and stupidly, Karin added to Sakura's hate fire.

"We tried to tell her Sasuke-kun! She said she didn't care!" Karin cried with an over exaggerated sniffle. Sakura glowered at Karin as she turned again and marched up to red shirt number nine.

"Definitely hotter up close if that's even possible," Inner Sakura sighed dreamily. Sakura ignored her alter ego completely as she stopped in front of him, eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't get the memo about the rich, popular, heart stealing, cocky asshole that has a designated parking space, just for him, all because he has a pretty face. I don't care what you look like, that spot's mine now..." Sakura huffed out in a long growl. A shocked expression flicked across his face before he covered it with a smirk. Sakura's voice lowered into an even more dangerous tone, "**…and, NO ONE calls me princess." **Sakura snarled and glared into his irritatingly sexy eyes. The silence in the parking lot was that of a funeral's and Sakura had had enough. She turned on her heels and proceeded to shove past basically half of the student body before she reached the front steps of the main building. She didn't even glance back, she was satisfied. The look of shock that had flicked across his face was just priceless, although she probably wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been so close to his face. She grinned inwardly. No sense in not having any fun becoming the school punching bag, and besides, anything those three stuck up whores worshipped had to be evil. So really, she was doing the world a little good if she slayed the (black haired, onyx eyed, chiseled out of rock, with a great sense of style in clothing AND motorbikes) demon's ego, even just a little.

Sakura was broken out of her 'plotting to destroy' by a hand around her wrist tugging her forcefully into the janitor's closet. Too shocked to even react, Sakura found herself sitting on an upturned bucket staring at chocolate brown eyes. Sakura blinked blankly at the girl before she realised the equal weight of her…'janitor room buddy's' hands on her shoulders. She could feel the girls breath against her lips and Sakura's brow creased questionably.

"Uhh…I'm not into this sorta thing if you catch my drift…" Sakura said slowly, breaking the silence. The girl broke out in a laughing fit and sat down on another upturned bucket.

"Don't get the wrong idea, you're hot, but not my type either." The girl wiped a tear from her eye and continued. "What you did to Uchiha back there was just fucking awesome! I'm TenTen by the way, nice to meet you Sakura-chan, and welcome to the Hyuuga side of the school!"

"Umm…Uchiha? How do you know my name? And what is a Hyuuga?" Sakura frowned with confusion all over her face.

"Oh kame-sama! You don't know? Holy shit! Geez girl! You just picked a fight with Sasuke Uchiha! The Uchiha half of the school will be trying to murder you and you don't even have a clue and come on! Everyone knows your name! You stole UCHIHA'S parking space and told him to get fucked! You're fearless for sure!"

"Uhh…TenTen, right?" The girl nodded yes eagerly. "Right."

"Are all the people in this school psycho…" Inner Sakura mumbled.

"You didn't really answer what a Hyuuga is? What do you mean 'The Uchiha half of the school?" Sakura scratched her head. TenTen blinked back at the pinkette shocked.

"You mean…you seriously don't know what an Uchiha or a Hyuuga is?" TenTen asked in shock.

"Well…I know of an Uchiha…I've never met…Sasuke was it?" TenTen nodded, "But what is a Hyuuga? How does this have anything to do with school…gahh I'm so confused, my head hurts…" Sakura pouted.

"Ok, ok, it's better if I just explain everything from the beginning. So you know about Konoha High's oldest legend? The battle between the Senju and the Uchiha students ringing any bells?" TenTen raised an eyebrow as the emerald eyed girls brow creased in thought.

"Actually, yes. My mother and father were both from the Senju side. Why?" TenTen's smile grew.

"Well that's perfect that means you're a Hyuuga!" TenTen sang happily.

"Come again? Why am I a Hyuuga, TenTen you haven't explained it at all…" Both girls attention flicked to the door as the bell rang loudly in the corridor.

TenTen leapt to her feet pulling Sakura up with her. "See ya in class Sakura-chan! Talk to you later!" She flung the door open and raced down the halls. Sakura stepped out of the closet and watched as the girl disappeared around the corner. She sighed and began her hunt for the office.

Sakura arrived at the office late because somebody decided to use all her carefully planned time blabbing about stupid school battles. Because of this, Sakura left the office late, well that and the Principal held her back quite a bit. It seemed as though people here just wanted her to be late to everything…definitely not Haruno Sakura-like. She ran to catch up with her only hope of finding her first class.

-xxx-

_Flashback_

_"Just have a seat dear and our principal will be with you in a minute. What was your name? I'll grab your file for Yondaime-sama." The principal's secretary, Shizune, (Sakura could see from the name plate on her desk) said sweetly._

_"Haruno Sakura…" she replied slowly. Immediately the woman spun her chair to the side and rolled across the floorboards till she reached the large metal cabinet at the other side of the room, proceeding to fling open a draw and search through the 'H' section, whilst humming a happy tune. _

**A/N: **NarutoSoundtrack: Afternoon of Konoha :) I put this in here purely because that's what I was humming while typing :)

_Sakura took this opportunity to let her eyes roam around the fairly large office. Her eyes landed on a couch in the corner where a blonde haired boy in black skinny jeans and an orange shirt was curled up…asleep. _

_Sakura frowned. "What the hell is up with this place…" Inner Sakura's eyes narrowed at the boy._

_"Aha!" Sakura snapped to attention as the secretary slapped Sakura's file down on the desk in front of her. "There you go, you can take that in with you" Shizune said smiling as she stood up off her seat._

_"Right…thanks, umm, is that guy ok?" Sakura pointed to the boy, over her back ,behind her._

_"Oh yes he's fine, don't mind him, it happens all the time," Shizune answered as she walked over to the door labeled 'Yondaime Principal's office' and knocked once before swinging the door open and in a sing-song voice she spoke, "Yondaime-samaaa! Our new student Haruno Sakura is here to see you and Naruto's asleep on the couch again, shall I send for Uzumaki-sama?" Sakura stepped in behind Shizune and faced the blonde haired blue eyed principal with a strong smile. He nodded with a smile at her and then turned to Shizune._

_"Thank you Shizune, don't bother calling for her, she'll be here soon I'm sure, Haruno-san, please have a seat" He said smoothly and pointed to the seat in front of him. Shizune nodded and walked out closing the door behind her. "Welcome Haruno-san, I'm Minato Namikaze, the fourth principal of Konoha High school, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man smiled and Sakura instantly felt a warm, happy, bubbly feeling inside of her. _

_"Thank you, Yondaime-sama?" Sakura tested with an unsure expression._

_"Just Minato is fine, don't turn into Shizune on me," the man laughed, "I've been trying my best to get her to stop with her iron fist of formality." Minato chuckled._

_"Ok Minato-sama," Sakura smiled brightly, "Umm, here." Sakura shoved the file under his nose. His eyes softened, his smile never fading, and he flipped the file open on the desk._

_"Aah I see, looks like you were taught well in home school if you were accepted in Akatsuki High schools gifted and talented, your parents must have been very smart, I'm very sorry for your loss." His eyes softened even more so and his facial expression saddened somewhat._

_"Oh it's fine!" Sakura said quickly, "it was a while ago now, and yes, they were very smart." She smiled distantly._

_Minato nodded sympathetically and his eyes flicked back down to the file on his desk. He cleared his throat, "Why did you decide to change schools, surely graduating from Akatsuki High school has its advantages in the college life awaiting you?" Sakura nodded._

_"Yes I know, but, well I guess I just didn't feel right being there?" Sakura said as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Minato nodded and continued with his reading. Suddenly there was a loud thump behind her and Sakura leapt out of her skin before turning to the source of the noise. _

_The sleeping blonde boy from the previous room was now groggily rubbing his eye as he sat up on the carpet with a large yawn. "You fell off the couch again, Naruto." Minato stated with an amused grin on his face. _

_"Yeah." Naruto said as he scratched his head dazedly. _

_Sakura was speechless._

_"When the __**HELL **__did he get in here!? He was asleep on the couch in Shizune's office…and we…we walked in here…and he stayed…and…" Inner Sakura screeched as she stared at the boy bug eyed through Sakura's shocked emerald orbs._

_"Anyway Haruno-san, here is your timetable for the rest of the year," Sakura took the piece of paper with a loss for words, although inner Sakura had a few as she continued._

**_"AND NOW THE PRINCIPAL'S ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!" _**_Inner Sakura howled. _

_"If you have any problems at all you let me know, or if it's a problem you aren't comfortable talking to me about, my wife Kushina works as our school counselor. I'm sure she would be more than happy to help." Minato smiled. _

_"T-Tha-" Sakura was interrupted by, what felt like, an earthquake, followed by a stampede mixed with a cyclone. Sakura noted that the ground was definitely shaking, and suddenly there was a mass of crazy red hair whipping around angrily on top of a terrifyingly scary, (yet gorgeous), woman's glaring face at the door. The woman marched inside leaving what felt like cracks in the ground, as her glare increased tenfold at the blonde boy who had curled back on the couch once again. She stopped beside him and Sakura couldn't help but wonder how he'd slept through that._

_"Kushina he was just slee-" _

**_"NOT. NOW. MINATO." _**_The woman growled and bent down next to the boys ear._

_"Naruto-kun…" she said sweetly and the boy smiled in his sleep as he turned towards her soft words._

_Kushina's eyebrow twitched and Minato immediately clamped his hands over his ears. Sakura barely managed to do the same before…_

**_"WAKE UP!"_**

_The reaction was instantaneous as Naruto yelped and leapt off the couch whimpering "Mum! I…ahh…you look lovely this morning…doesn't she dad?" Naruto looked over at Minato with pleading eyes. Minato agreed with a snap of his head in an up and down motion, his eyes almost nearly as wide as Naruto's._

_"Nice try but not good enough, don't try to rope your father into this, let's go Naruto…" Kushina snapped and grabbed Naruto's ear, dragging him out the door without a word while Naruto protested loudly as they went._

_"Ohayo Uzumaki-san" Sakura heard Shizune chirp cheerfully from the other room._

_Sakura turned back to Minato who was smiling happily again. "I just _love_ my family" he grinned. Sakura nodded and thanked Minato sweetly, deciding to pretend a worldly disaster didn't just burst into his office, and turned to walk out._

_"Oh Haruno-san."_

_"Sakura is fine" the pinkette smiled._

_Minato nodded happily and replied, "if you hurry you can catch up to Naruto, you're in the same class. Please look out for him Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded and rushed out the door. So that was Minato's…the principals…son!? _

_"Well there ya goooo…" Inner Sakura said more to herself as she blinked with her head cocked to the side. Sakura flew down the corridor following the long red hair that belonged to the counselor and Naruto's pitiful wails. _

_End Flashback_

-xxx-

The two walked into room number seven and Sakura stopped outside the door to look at her timetable. This class was Math, with Kakashi-sensei. She sighed and opened the door slowly. The class was silent, "probably because of the long red headed woman and her deathly aura," inner Sakura groaned. Even though Kushina and Naruto were making an amusing scene in front of the class, (and a somewhat scary one on the red heads part) the students didn't fail to stare in the pink haired girl's direction. Sakura just shrugged it off and strolled over to Kakashi's desk while Kushina shoved Naruto over to his desk, (which just happened to be to the right of a certain Uchiha in the back row) and jammed him into the seat forcefully. Naruto stopped whining and slumped over the front of his desk. His eyes crossed to Sasuke, who Naruto noticed was staring at the front of the room.

"Hey teme, what are you looki-"

"Naruto!" Kushina snapped at the blonde who immediately slapped both hands over his mouth. "Hello Sasuke-kun," Kushina started sweetly, "Don't forget tonight, dinner's at seven." Sasuke nodded once and with that said and done Kushina turned back to the front of the room, all whispers dying in the front of the room as she did so and she walked over to Sakura's side, laying a hand on her shoulder as she did so.

"Hello Sakura-san! Kakashi this is your new student, Haruno Sakura, take good care of her," she squeezed Sakura's shoulder gently and gave her a reassuring smile as she turned and walked towards the door. Sakura watched as she exited, Kushina made an 'I'm watching you' sign to Naruto before she left, making Naruto gulp and nod silently.

"Well welcome, Sakura." Kakashi started as he pocketed an orange book. "Want to tell the class about yourself?"

"Not really…" Sakura replied smoothly.

"Alrighty then!" Kakashi said in a slightly amused voice, "Please take a seat in any empty space you find and we'll get started." Sakura nodded and turned to the rows of tables. There were two empty seats.

This was hell.

-xxx-

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! I made it a little longer and I probably could have made it even longer than this but I think it may have gone too long then haha :) Sorry for the cliffy and pretty please review :) Thanks for reading!

-xxx-yellow-flash-love-xxx-


	3. Answers for my Questions

**A\N: **Hello everyone! **REAL IMPORTANT: There is kind of a spoiler in this chapter that is in amongst the fourth shinobi war episodes. If you aren't up to there go watch it first! You've been warned :) **I'd just like start by saying a big thank you for all the reviews so far! :) I would like to take this moment to also apologise for any swearing! I'm sorry if you dislike it. Also I forgot to mention in the last chapter, that Sasuke isn't very Sasuke in my story...well he is kind of, but he's more a mix of 'stick up his ass' and 'playboy.' So just a heads up for you all. I really wasn't sure about this chapter so I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what you think! :) I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

-xxx-

Definitely hell.

To the left of the _damn_ Uchiha, there was a wonderful window seat available, and it called to Sakura, it really did. But there was no way her pride was going to let her sit there willingly, even if the _only _other seat available was next to the demon queen, Karin herself. She didn't want boosted ego waves distracting her from her important math work! Sakura's eyes narrowed as the Uchiha smirked at her; yep there was no way she was sitting there.

**"Well, where's the other seat-…damn it why do you constantly jinx us!?" **Inner Sakura groaned as she stared at the second empty seat, which was two rows forward from the back, same side of the room as the other empty seat, although complete other end of the row from the window seat.

It was a perfect distance from Sasuke, therefore the perfect seat. Minus the fact that Karin sat next to that space and Ino sat next to her. At least Tayuya didn't seem to be in this class.

One less bitch to deal with.

Sakura sighed, her eyebrow already twitching as she walked over to the empty desk, only to stop abruptly as Karin and Ino both slapped their manicured hands down on top of the empty desk smirking.

"Taken, sorry slut." Ino spat. The class erupted in laughter, some just gasped and Kakashi glanced at Ino with a warning look. The laughter died as the class caught on to Kakashi's warning, well, except for Sakura. She could _not _stop laughing.

"OH! I'm sorry, was that your grandson last night Ino? I could have sworn it was Karin's ego inflated boyfriend over there…" Sakura flicked her head in Sasuke's direction never breaking eye contact with the girls, the two fuming females didn't need to look behind them to know who Sakura was talking about. Their eyes narrowed as the pinkette continued. "…but that can't be right because I wouldn't stoop that low, I'm a slut with standards, clearly." Sakura smiled happily, she had achieved the reaction she had been hoping for. The class was deathly quiet…all except for the Uchiha at the back of the class who had almost exploded with laughter, to Sakura's annoyance. His blonde friend quickly joined him in the laughing fit, followed by the rest of the class.

"Haruno. Sit." Kakashi sighed although the smirk under that weird mask he was wearing was evident. Sakura complied with the order placing her bag down on the desk. Karin immediately shoved it off the table and Sakura caught it with her foot, just how a soccer player would catch the ball on their foot, and flicked it up into her arms.

"Oh, Karin! Don't be like that! I'd rather sit next to you than chicken butt over there any day!" Sakura cried. Naruto literally could no longer inhale his oxygen. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde and slapped him on the back, returning Naruto's breathing supply.

"Tch…" Karin scowled. Sakura sighed admitting defeat and walked over to the window seat, setting down her bag and slumping into the chair. She could basically _feel_ the boys smirk of victory. Sakura rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

"Kakashi-sensei! No girl has _ever _been allowed to sit next to Sasuke-kun! How come she can!?" Ino growled. Kakashi sighed pulling his orange book back out of his pocket.

"Well, she can't sit next to Karin now can she?" Kakashi said halfheartedly, his eyes never leaving the pages of his book.

"Dude honestly. He is just one guy…why the hell does everyone treat him like he's kame-sama's gift." Sakura turned to Sasuke, "sorry, but you aren't that great," Sasuke smirked, she turned back to Ino, "I don't even understand why you like him, he seems like an asshole…" Sasuke's smirk grew. Sakura sighed and lent back in her chair tilting her head up to the ceiling. She breathed in deeply and let out a large breath of air before standing up quickly. Kakashi just sat back in his chair at the front lazily, the more maths he didn't have to teach, the better, right? "You can have my seat if you love him so much, I can't stand being here…" Sasuke snapped his eyes in the apple green eyed girl's direction with wide eyes. The rest of the class had a very similar reaction, well, all of the boys in the class, all the girls began screaming hysterically about **WHO** should get to sit there, till Ino growled and said it should be her. Naruto head butted the top of his desk and stayed in the face downed position, covering his ears with his hands, a groan escaping his throat.

Ino leapt out of her seat and walked over to the desk. Sakura grabbed her bag sighing. This was way too much for first thing in the morning. She took a massive two steps away from the desk before being lifted up and over the shoulder of her enemy and before she could even make a move to punch a hole in his face, she was in her seat again. She slowly turned her head over to the Uchiha who had sat back in his chair, his elbows resting on the desk and his chin resting on his interlaced fingers. He was acting like he hadn't just lifted her off her feet and placed her back down in the seat of punishment. He faced Ino, his eyes closed. Sakura glared at him.

"Ino, go sit back down," he said opening his eyes slowly, looking at the blonde girl with a blank, yet irritated expression. Ino knew _that _look. She nodded and practically bolted back to her seat.

"Sensei, you can begin now…" Sasuke stated, eyes narrowing, Ino pouted and Sakura scowled.

"Oh thank you for your permission to start my class, Sasuke." Kakashi turned towards the board, pocketing his book and began writing down the lesson plan.

"Don't touch me again or I'll snap your arm off…and male PMS much?" Sakura said icily.

"So, I have a pretty face huh." Sasuke whispered ignoring her comment, not moving from his position, but allowing his eyes to lazily look over at the pinkette whose face had scrunched up angrily. She huffed and turned to the front of the room. Sasuke smirked. She did win round one in the parking lot, but round two was definitely **HIS** victory, and damn did he love winning.

"DON'T TOUCH MY RAMEN STUPID MONKEY!" Sakura's gaze snapped to Naruto. Then suddenly Sakura felt an earthquake followed by a stampede mixed with a cyclone come rushing down the halls…

**"Oh crap…seriously NOT AGAIN!" **Inner Sakura face palmed.

-xxx-

Sakura was fitting into school rather nicely. Although she was still having trouble with the bitchy trio and all those dumb kids that treated Hinata like a doormat…Sakura had taken care of most of the wimpy ones and it had only been two weeks since school had started! Was she amazing or what! However, Hinata had been telling the truth when she said she was the 'school punching bag.' Sakura had just finished verbally abusing two ridiculously stupid guys that had been pushing Hinata back and forth like a volley ball. They slunked off down the corridor away from the two girls angrily, shoving past some Hyuuga's as they went.

"Who the hell were they!? Don't let them push you around Hinata! How many times am I going to have to tell you to stick up for yourself!?" Sakura sighed, her eyes softening in the girl's direction.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…I'm trying…h-honest." Hinata said as she stared at the ground to avoid a pair of annoyed emerald orbs. "T-Their names are Sakon and U-Ukon…they're twins, and Sakura-chan…they really a-aren't the b-best people to be agitating."

"Don't worry about me Hina-chan, I'll be fine. What class do you have now?"

"English, w-with Kurenai-sensei."

"Ahh" Sakura smiled, "well I know you'll be fine in that class, Kurenai-sensei likes you. Anyway, see ya at lunch!" Sakura yelled back to Hinata as she ran off down the hall.

-xxx-

Sakura sighed as she flopped into her assigned seat in the science lab and slumped over the table. This seat was seriously **worse **than her seat in math class, and as if that wasn't bad enough…her science teacher had to be just about the creepiest guy she knew. The rest of the class piled in and Sakura groaned as her 'lab partner' sat in the seat next to her.

"Morning _princess_." Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Sasuke smirked.

"Look you-"

"Good morning classsss, everyone pleassssse take your sseatssss, hello SSSSasssuke." Orochimaru grinned. Sasuke's smirk disappeared. Sakura held back a chuckle.

In all honesty, on the first day of school, Sakura had objected immediately to the seating arrangement in every class. The jerk was in every damn class she was…and the only empty seats were next to him because he refused to sit next to anyone besides Naruto, hence the reason why there was always a spare seat to the other side of him, and now…for some reason…she was an exception like Naruto and that empty seat was hers apparently. Was she supposed to feel…privileged? This was torture. She would hire a lawyer but she knew how wealthy the Uchiha were…so somehow that didn't seem like the best idea. Murder was definitely her only option…

Sadly, there were no other seats, she asked to swap seats but Sasuke had this ridiculous power over the teachers…it was stupid. He would just pull her back to her chair and tell the teacher to begin their class…and they actually would just nod and begin! **What the hell**. Even when Shikamaru offered to swap seats with her because it was 'such a drag having to wait for the lesson to start,' the Uchiha refused. This pissed Sakura off more than last Tuesday afternoon after school when Hinata **finally** explained to her what a Hyuuga was after Sakura had basically ripped out her hair because that girl, TenTen had left her in horrible suspense.

_Flashback_

_"Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme."_

**_" .HINATA!"_**

_Hinata chuckled lightly. "Ok, ok Sakura-chan" Hinata smiled sweetly. Sakura shuffled closer to Hinata and got into a comfortable cross legged position on the floor in Sakura's lounge room disallowing even a glance away from the Hyuuga. _

_"Alright, what do you k-know."_

_"Hmmm let's see," Sakura said as she stroke her imaginary beard and looked up to the ceiling. "Well…TenTen mentioned Konoha Highs oldest legend…"_

**"The battle between the Hyuuga and Uchiha students ringing any bells?" **

_TenTen's words echoed in Sakura's head, either that or Inner Sakura was repeating herself. _

_"The battle between the Hyuuga and Uchiha, but I know it goes back further than that. I didn't even know about the Hyuuga…I thought it was the Senju. That's how mum explained it." Sakura's brow furrowed with confusion. "She also said I was a Hyuuga, I'm a Haruno, Hinata…my heads starting to hurt again."_

_"Your mother was right. However now it's a b-battle between the Hyuuga and Uchiha, but I'll g-get back to that. The o-original battle, was between the Senju and the Uchiha, I'm not e-even sure how many years the battle goes back, or even, how old the school is. However, I do know that twenty four years ago, Sasuke's father was the h-head of the Uchiha battle in Konoha High. Uchiha Fugaku is his name. My father…Hyuuga Hiashi, was the Hyuuga's Head…"_

_"Wait a sec…Hinata…YOU'RE A HYUUGA!?" Sakura screamed bug eyed. "I don't understand how can half the school possibly be Hyuuga's when they aren't even related to you!" _

_Hinata smiled softly. "Yes I'm a Hyuuga. The other s-students just pick a s-side so they can join in, or they're family friends of the Uchiha. Now shhh, I'm explaining!" Hinata laughed as Sakura clapped her hands over her mouth and nodded for Hinata to continue._

_"They were both p-prodigy's and well above their classmates, but going back even further than that, Sasuke's great u-uncle, Madara Uchiha, is said to be the first Uchiha to lead the battle. Along with Senju Hashirama for the Senju, clearly. It is said, that their families had a d-disagreement when Madara-san and Hashirama-san were friends as young c-children, and they were torn apart from each other by their families hate for one a-another. So they began a battle between each o-other in high school. The battle was a cover up for all the Senju and Uchiha children to get a-along together without the watchful eyes of their parents. Madara-san and Hashirama-san created a sanctuary for the c-children. As time went by, and they grew older and left t-the world, the old ways slipped away slowly and the hate seeped back into the clans. Actually. It was my father and Fugaku-san that c-changed the ways completely. However I do not blame them. You see…my f-father loved Sasuke's mother Mikoto-san…" Hinata blushed. _

_Sakura just blinked. Absorbing all the information. _

_"So…that beautiful act of friendship…was destroyed…because your father…and Sasuke's father…both loved the same girl…oh geez…" Sakura face palmed. Hinata nodded._

_"Before this, t-they were the b-best of friends."_

_Sakura nodded slowly. "But why is it Hyuuga versus Uchiha now? What happened to the Senju?"_

_"Two men from the Uchiha clan killed off the entire Senju clan." Hinata flinched at her own words._

_Sakura gaped. "By who! Who would order such a thing…who would do such a thing!?"_

_"Obito and Itachi Uchiha…"_

_Sakura paled instantly._

_End Flashback_

_-xxx-_

Or what about Friday morning last week…Sasuke had brought his car to school instead of his bike and parked in **_her_** spot. That was definitely more annoying than Sasuke's stupid 'do as I say' powers. So what did she decide to do anyway? Well, park her bike right behind his damn Lamborghini so it was blocking his exit. It was the only logical option, clearly. What Sakura hadn't taken into consideration however, was his reaction to her decision, and boy did she find out she'd made a mistake…

_Flashback_

_Sasuke stood in Konoha High parking lot with an amused look on his face. That girl was seriously something else. It had been an hour already since school had finished for the day and he'd walked to his car, only to find it blocked in. She still hadn't shown up to move her bike after about an hour and usually, Sasuke would have been patient and successfully win the next round of their little 'game.' However, he had soccer practice in another hour, and the captain (him of course) was __**never **__late. Yes they trained on the school field, but Sasuke had left his gear at his parent's house, as he was going to have a late lunch there before training. So much for that. So, he did the only thing necessary._

_Hot wire the bike and ride that to his parent's house._

_ He cut the engine in the driveway, kicked down the stand and walked into the house and down the hallway to his room, taking one of his mother's home grown tomatoes from the fruit bowl on top of the kitchen bench as he went._

_He collected his gear from the floor in his room and walked back out glancing here and there, peering in through doors as he walked past them. It hadn't changed. Everything was in the exact same place the last time he'd been here. See he lived with Naruto in an apartment the two shared about three blocks away from the school. He glanced at the clock on the wall as he made his way to the door. He hadn't been looking around the house, searching for changes as such, he was just observant. No. What he was looking for, was the brother he would prefer to avoid if it was possible. Which, today it seemed like it was, thankfully. He opened the door and…__**fuck**__. _

_"Damn Itachi…" Sasuke mumbled as he walked back over to the bike, his brother stood over it, inspecting it with unusual interest. He had a ghost of a smirk on his face. Sasuke frowned. _

_"Did you steal this Sasuke?"_

_How the hell did he know that…?_

_"It's none of your business, go away." Sasuke said icily._

_Itachi smirked for real this time, nodded once, and silently walked into the house. Sasuke turned to the bike with a growl and started hot wiring it again, only, this time…it didn't start. Sasuke sighed and pulled his soccer bag onto his shoulder. It wasn't a very long walk to school from here anyway, with that in mind, Sasuke walked to school._

_-xxx-_

_Sakura sat in front of the goals on Konoha Highs field almost breathless. She hadn't kicked a soccer ball in such a long time. It was killing her that she couldn't play. Hinata had told her there was no female soccer team this morning and let's just say she wasn't the happiest after receiving that news. Her mood had been horrible for the rest of the day as she plotted ways to get herself on a team. She had already marched into Minato-sama's office asking for a female soccer team. He had smiled happily and agreed, and then his eyes softened as he explained that another girl had tried to start a team when she started at the school at the beginning of the year, and nobody joined. So she decided to remove that idea from her head. Sakura groaned as she rolled in the grass. Her attention was drawn to the boys in their soccer gear, boots and all, spilling out onto the field. She stood up and walked towards them all, and then it hit her. Well if she couldn't make a girls team…she would just have to play with the boys. It's not like she hadn't played on boys' teams before. In Akatsuki High she was on the girls and boys soccer team, and both teams made it to the grand final, winning it obviously._

_"Hey, Naruto!" Said boy ran over to her side energetically bouncing around._

_"What is it Sakura-chan!?" _

_"Well…do you think, __**I, **__would be allowed to play in your team?" Sakura said aloud, still thinking it through in her head._

_"YEAH! I've seen you kick the ball around in PE with the girls! You're awesome! We could use your talent definitely." Naruto nodded to himself before continuing. "By the way…have you seen teme? You'll have to ask him first, he's our captain after all, and then coach, and then dad and you would probably have to get the o.k. from nurse Tsunade and…"_

_"OH CRAP…I forgot about Sasuke…" Sakura bolted off the field towards the parking lot, leaving Naruto scratching his chin, thinking of more people she would have to ask. _

_"I'm surprised I'm even thinking this hard about something, don't you think so Sakur-…" Naruto spun around looking for the pinkette. "Sakura?"_

_The plan had been, leave him in the parking lot for about an hour so he would learn his lesson. She'd left him there for two hours now… __**"Serves him right for messing with us." **__Inner Sakura said grinning._

_Sakura skidded to a halt in the middle of the path as she made out Sasuke's figure in the distance coming towards her. He was closing the gap quickly now and Sakura grinned sheepishly scratching the back of her head before…running the hell away. He looked like he was ready to demolish a fifty story building. _

_"Sakura." She flinched as he spoke and pushed her against the wall of the building, resting his arm against the concrete next to her head, barricading her in._

**_"He smells good." _**_Inner Sakura stated gleefully, breathing in Sasuke's scent._

_"Sasuke! Nice day isn't it…" Sakura mumbled scratching her neck, her eyes darting back and forth. She'd never seen him look so, pissed off. "Did you have to go somewhere?"_

_"Aa."_

_"Right. Well I hope you had fun, anyways I want to join your team."_

_"Fun…I had to get my gear from my parent's house…" her last comment had flown in one ear and out the other. _

_"I'm sure they don't live too far away," Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway what do you say, can I join the team or not?"_

_Sasuke had opened his mouth to explain about his brother and he was glad she'd cut him off. This girl…she just had eyes that said 'you can tell me your deepest, darkest worries and worries and I won't judge you.' He loved it…well and yeah, hated it. Instead he managed a "what…?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"But, you're a girl." He smirked. Sakura was just way too easy to annoy. He already knew what ticked her off most and what reaction he would achieve from each facial expression he pulled or comment he made. It was a very refreshing difference from that of all the other girls in the school, minus all the Hyuuga girls of course. _

_He knew they secretly all loved him, they just couldn't show it. _

_It's not that he didn't like the attention, the more attention he got, the less the damn Hyuuga got. Which was ultimately his goal. _

_Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Listen Uchiha. I'm joining your team and you're going to help me talk everyone else Naruto can think of asking into agreeing with the idea."_

_"Make me." Sakura scowled._

_Confusion struck Sasuke's face. "What does the dobe have to do with this?" _

_The pinkette sighed ignoring the black haired boy and she ducked under his arm, making her way back to the field. _

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To talk to __**our **__coach." Sakura replied and immediately turned her stroll into a wild sprint before Sasuke could stop her._

_He caught up with her quickly and the girl stopped suddenly._

_"Sasuke. How did you get your car out of the parking space?"_

_End Flashback_

_-xxx-_

Science was horrible. Math, English and Geography weren't nearly as bad, although her Geo teacher Yamato-sensei was weird. Although allowing him and Naruto to sit in the same room for an hour was just absolutely hilarious. She could literally feel a six pack coming on.

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard…well nothing. That was the problem. The halls were silent. And it was lunch time. Not completely odd. Everyone could be in the cafeteria, or out in the school grounds enjoying the sunshine. Sakura hadn't brought her own lunch so she walked to the cafeteria, only to find that empty also. Now this was getting a little strange.

**"Where the hell is everybody…"** Inner Sakura moaned.

"Please! Pl-ease…s-stop!"

Sakura's eyes grew wild and she sprinted towards the door to the school grounds outside, forgetting her hungry stomach completely. Someone was going to pay with their life.

-xxx-

** A\N: **Hope you liked it. Please leave a review and what not :) Thanks for reading!

-xxx-yellow-flash-love-xxx-


	4. Everyone Fears Something

**A/N: **Hey! Ok so I apologise for not posting last week, I was a little busy :) But here it is now! I've noticed I seem to be making a few of my characters OOC. I'm sorry if that bother's anybody, but it does work with my story so I hope you'll forgive me :) Hope you like it!

-xxx-

_Flashback_

_"So…if you are Hiashi-san's daughter Hina-chan…" Hinata nodded at the pinkette as she poured the tea, handing a glass to Sakura, "…then why aren't you the Hyuuga's head in this battle thingo?" Hinata smiled and sat at the table with Sakura. _

_"Well…I was n-never really a f-fighter of sorts. Maybe if the ways hadn't changed and it was still a friendly 'battle,' I would be the head." Hinata sighed. "But I want nothing to do with some silly fight! That is why my f-father asked Neji nii-san to be the h-head of the battle when Neji nii-san s-started high school. Obviously there was time in between where there was no head for the battle, but as soon as Sasuke-san and Neji nii-san entered high school, they were the new heads."_

_"Well I guess that makes sense. I'm proud of you for not participating Hina-chan!" Sakura smiled and sipped some of the green tea._

_"B-But Sakura-chan, a-aren't you p-participating?" Hinata mumbled softly._

_"WHAT!" Hinata winced. "Who the hell said I was! I would never play a part in some stupid battle, it's ridiculous." Sakura cried._

_"You s-said you were a Hyuuga didn't you Sakura?"_

_"Nooooooooooooo way! That was that girl TenTen...in no way am I joining a side on this stupid battle. I'll end the battle! I've had the idea to stop the stupid battle ever since I joined the soccer team. The Uchiha soccer team…how stupid is that? What about all the talented Hyuuga guys? Konoha High could have such a great team, except its talent is split into two…a team of Uchiha followers, and a team of Hyuuga's. It has to be the silliest thing I've ever seen, just another reason why this battle is stupid." Hinata laughed lightly._

_"Is everything about s-soccer with y-you Sakura-chan?" Hinata smiled._

_"Well, yeah? Why wouldn't it be?" Sakura asked dazedly. "Hey Hina-chan, where's the bathroom?" Sakura asked standing up._

_"Out in the hall, turn left then your second right, and it's the first door on your left." Hinata smiled._

_"Right…" Sakura mumbled and walked out of the room._

_-xxx-_

_"Ok…turn left…wow there's a lot of photo's on the wall huh? Kinda creepy. What did she say? Was it third right or second right?" Sakura rubbed her head._

**_"You realise you're talking to yourself, right?" _**_inner Sakura snickered._

_"No I'm not, you're here…which way is it?"_

**_"You would have been a horrible ninja in a past life…"_**_ Inner Sakura sighed to herself. __**"It's second right, then first door on the right." **_

_"Ok" Sakura nodded happily and skipped down the hall. "Hina-chan's house is seriously way too big."Inner Sakura nodded in agreement._

_-xxx-_

_"Ahh finally." Sakura smiled as she reached out and turned the door handle. She pushed the door forward and stepped into the room. Sakura stood in the middle of the extremely large room looking left, then right. There was an empty bed in the middle of the room. She noted that it was extremely large… "Rich people…"she muttered softly and turned back to the door. This definitely wasn't the bathroom. "If I made a bad ninja in a past life, I'd hate to see how you did…idiot."_ _Sakura growled at Inner Sakura._

_"__**It was an honest mistake alright!"**_

_Sakura's eyes grew wide as the door closed in front of her. A boy with long brown hair and pale eyes like Hinata stepped away from the door and towards her, with a cocked eyebrow and a quizzical look on his reasonably attractive face. "And who might you be?" _

_"Ahhhuuummm…maid service?" _

_Inner Sakura face palmed. A striking shocked look passed through the boy's face instantly before he recomposed himself with a slight smirk. Sakura just stared up at the ceiling with a pained expression on her face. Why the hell had she said that? _

_"__**Why the hell did you say that?" **__inner Sakura growled._

_"I couldn't come up with anything…" Sakura snapped at inner Sakura. _

_The boy cleared his throat and Sakura's apple green eyes snapped in his direction. He walked towards her again. Sakura gulped and walked backwards. She backed into the side of the bed, causing her to fall backwards into a seating position. She gripped the side of the bed as she stared up into his eyes. She opened her mouth to explain. She was just trying to go to the bathroom for kami-sama's sake! The boy hushed her putting a finger to her lips. Sakura looked into his eyes, wondering just how to get out of this mess. _

_He leaned down next to her head. "I…don't think, that is why, you're here…" the boy whispered huskily in her ear. "But it is your choice." She could feel his breath against her neck as he spoke and she went all tingly. _

_"I…I…I-" she stammered. The boy smirked against her neck._

**_"You sound worse than Hinata right now…" _** _Inner Sakura sighed._

_The boy pushed her back on the bed. Sakura stared up at the ceiling with a frown on her face. Inner Sakura was right. This wasn't like her. No one made her do anything she didn't want to and no one could ever make her speechless, hell she always had something to say! _

_She propped herself up on her elbows. "Actually, I don't want to play maid anymore. I have to get back to my friend…and where is the bathroom in this…mansion?" Sakura tilted her head to the side. _

_The boy stared at her, amusement flickered through his eyes and slivers of curiosity escaped them. _

_"Umm?" Sakura started. _

_"The bathroom is across the hall. Who is your friend?" the boy asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Oh thanks!" Sakura leapt off the bed. "You know Hina-chan right? You're in her dad's house after all."_

_Neji laughed._

_Sakura stopped at the door and turned around. "What? What's so funny?"_

_"Hinata…and you…are friends? That would make you, Sakura. The Uchiha's girl."_

_"Yes I'm friends with Hina-chan." Sakura smiled. "Who're you again? I'm __**NOT 'The Uchiha's…girl!" **__Sakura bit out the last bit furiously. The boy looked at her curiously._

_"I'm Neji. Hyuuga Neji…and you, Sakura, are a very interesting girl." _

_"Hyuuga Neji huh? So you're Hina-chan's cousin, the Hyuuga's head of that dumb battle and captain of the Hyuuga soccer team. Don't you think that's a little silly?"_

_"Yes I'm that weak girl's cousin unfortunately. The battle is stupid, yes and what should I be thinking is silly?"_

_"Hina-chan isn't weak!" Sakura practically growled. Neji shrugged. "She isn't. If you say the battle is stupid than why do you continue it? It's a useless battle over a girl! Who is now a married woman might I add! Surely Hiashi-san has forgotten about it by now! What is silly; is the fact that the school is split in half, and so are the soccer teams! I want to beat a certain…team…this year. And the only way that is going to happen, is if we use all the good players in the school."_

_"You haven't known her as long as I have. She is a weak waste of space, and an embarrassment to the family. I don't continue the battle for that fools reasons. I dislike the Uchiha. That's all. Well, I'm sorry to hear that, you have joined the wrong team then if you wish to beat any team this year."_

_"It doesn't matter how long I've known her for. I __**KNOW **__she's strong. She isn't a waste of space, and she isn't an embarrassment at all! She is the only one in the damn school with a brain!" She paused for a frustrated breath. _

_"__**Besides Shikamaru, he's smart…" **__Inner Sakura added._

_Sakura continued irritated, "That is a stupid reason to split the school apart. Other people don't deserve to be pulled into this stupid rivalry between you both." She walked to the door and opened it angrily. Neji's eyes lazily followed the girl. "And if I remember correctly…" She smirked, "…the Uchiha soccer team annihilated the Hyuuga team at the start of the semester!" Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously and Sakura mock gasped. "Did I strike a nerve? I'm not apologising. I won't till you apologise to Hina-chan. Later Hyuuga." Sakura bolted out of the room and back down the halls forgetting all about going to the toilet…she didn't even need it anymore thanks to that icy glare from Neji, figuratively of course, she wouldn't actually wet her pants…_

_-xxx-_

_Science was horrible. Math, English and Geography weren't nearly as bad, although her Geo teacher Yamato-sensei was weird. Although allowing him and Naruto to sit in the same room for an hour was just absolutely hilarious. She could literally feel a six pack coming on._

_Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard…well nothing. That was the problem. The halls were silent. And it was lunch time. Not completely odd. Everyone could be in the cafeteria, or out in the school grounds enjoying the sunshine. Sakura hadn't brought her own lunch so she walked to the cafeteria, only to find that empty also. Now this was getting a little strange._

**_"Where the hell is everybody…"_**_ Inner Sakura moaned._

_"Please! Pl-ease…s-stop!"_

_Sakura's eyes grew wild and she sprinted towards the door to the school grounds outside, forgetting her hungry stomach completely. Someone was going to pay with their life…_

Sakura sprinted towards the doors to the school grounds. "You Hyuuga's think you're sooooooo great! Well look at you now! You pale eyed freak!"

Fury engulfed Sakura entirely.

She knew that stuck up voice all too well. She kicked the doors open with an angry growl, dripping with venom. The doors slammed against the walls with a loud crack. Sakura's eyes roamed over the crowd of students below her. There was a distinct difference between the Hyuuga's who were silent and irritated, and the Uchiha's who had all been laughing hysterically.

They sounded like hyenas.

Hinata's cries had become silent the moment Sakura had stepped on the scene, much like the pack of wild dogs who's gazes had found the ground **very** interesting as emerald eyes searched for a blue haired female. She spotted the Hyuuga just in time to witness Karin delivering a hard punch to Hinata's stomach.

Karin was very fired up. Sakura couldn't understand why but she really couldn't care less right now. All she wanted to do was rip the bitches head off. The blue haired girl coughed hard and pulled against Ino and Tayuya's grip as her body unwillingly fell. The two restraining the Hyuuga pushed her to the ground face first where she stayed quiet and still. Too still for the pinkette's liking.

Karin looked up and smirked as her fiery eyes met Sakura's deathly gaze. Ino and Tayuya followed Karin's gaze. "HA! Pink bitch is here to save the day!" Tayuya laughed. Ino leaned on Tayuya, laughing at her friends comment. With all silent eyes on her, Sakura slowly made her way over to the crowd of students that quickly, (and wisely) split like the red sea, allowing Sakura access to the center.

Sakura was fuming. That much was obvious. But she decided it was best that she remain calm. Inner Sakura was strongly disagreeing with a range of colourful words that Sakura was extremely tempted to use at that moment, but she didn't, instead she blocked inner Sakura out, and slowly walked along the pavement towards the center of the circle. Sakura removed her glare from Karin as she walked and her eyes searched through the crowd. Basically the entire student body was crowded around to witness this disgusting scene. There was mostly Uchiha followers, Sakura noted, but she was surprised to see just as many Hyuuga's spectating from afar.

Neji being one of them.

A look of disgust came over her. Neji was standing with his arm in front of a clearly outraged TenTen, beside Lee, who also looked rather displeased. Neji's eyes shifted away from Sakura's questioning angry gaze which was clearly saying _**"why the fuck are you allowing this!?"**_Sakura followed his eyes over to a certain Uchiha whose onyx eyes already seemed to be on her. Beside him, sat Naruto whose fists were clenched tight, the knuckles white, clearly at war with himself. Sakura knew all too well, the reasoning behind this. She and the blonde had become pretty good friends…since; she was forced to sit a seat apart from him in** every **class…not that she minded at all. He was a very nice guy and extremely fun to be around. Her conversation with the blue eyed boy Saturday afternoon last week over the phone flashed through her mind. It had been…well cute…and interesting. But mostly cute.

_Flashback_

_Sakura's phone rang in her pocket as she jogged down the street. Her music was blasting in her ears and it was surprising she had heard it at all. _

_She quickly pulled the ear plugs from her ears and whipped her phone out. The caller ID had Naruto's…name on it. Well the name he had put in her phone. __**'THEY CALL ME NARUTO! THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS ALL PRINCIPAL'S AND CAN EAT ALL THE RAMEN IN THE WORLD! BELIEVE IT!' **_

_The name made Sakura roll her eyes every time she read it…but it never failed to make her laugh either. She answered the phone and brought it up to her ear. Before she could greet him she received a very loud "SAKURA! I need your help!" in a hysterical high pitched voice._

_"Naruto what's wrong!? Are you ok!? Where are you!? Are you hurt!? NARUTO!?" Sakura was freaking out. He sounded like he was dying._

_"Huh? What…? No I'm fine, you're weird Sakura-chan…anyways…can you help me?"_

_"What. Do you want…Naruto…" she bit out irritated._

_"Weeeeeeeeeeell…" He drawled out. She could picture the blonde scratching the back of his head sheepishly on the other side of the phone._

_"Well?" Sakura asked impatient. _

_"Umm…well you see…I have this friend…"_

_"You. Friends? Funny joke Naruto" Sakura teased._

_"Noooo Sakura-chan just listen! And you're mean! You're my friend!" _

_"Alright, alright just hurry it up I'm in the middle of running here!"_

_"WHAT! Who are you running from are you ok!?"_

_"Naruto…you're getting off topic…I'm fine hurry up."_

_"Oh right…well see I have this friend…"_

_"Aha…"_

_"And…he kind of…likes someone."_

_"Ok? And you're telling me…because?" Sakura raised her eyebrow like he was standing right in front of her to receive the look._

_"Well…I didn't know what I should...- what he should do."_

_Sakura smiled, so that was it. "Ok. Well maybe, your friend should tell this someone?"_

_"Yeah? Well…that's the thing, see, he isn't allowed to…talk to her…or…be near her." Naruto mumbled._

_"And whys that?"_

_"Umm…well…he's an Uchiha follower…at our school…and she's…a Hyuuga." Sakura gasped. _

_"WHAT? What Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto cried._

_"N-Nothing don't worry." She smiled softly. "If your friend likes this someone, I think they should tell them."_

_"But what abou-" Naruto started._

_"It shouldn't matter what side you're on. There shouldn't be sides anyway. You tell your friend that for me, ok Naruto?"_

_"Ok Sakura-chan! I will thanks!" She could feel his smile as he spoke._

_"No problem" She smiled happily._

_"Hey Sakura-chan…do you know a turtles only weakness?"_

_"Ahh…their slowness why?" She had gotten used to his randomness a while ago…_

_"Nope! Their weakness is that they can't roll over when they're on their backs! Funny huh!"_

_Sakura smiled. He was back to normal. "Oh, OK! So, if I tape two turtles together, they'll be unstoppable right?"_

_"…"_

_"OH."_

_"MY."_

_"KAMI-SAMA!"_

_"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"_

_Sakura laughed as she heard the line disconnect. She sighed and placed the phone back in her pocket and returned to her jogging. She entered a park she sort of remembered playing at as a child. She was too busy reminiscing to notice the figures slowly creeping up behind her…_

_She had been so angry today. Yesterday the stupid Uchiha had zoomed off in his black Lamborghini when she had asked where her bike was. Because of this, she had to walk home, not that it was too far, but she felt sick to her stomach that her bike was missing. She couldn't understand why he'd just screeched off like that without giving her an answer. Also...what happened this morning was...well...painful. She hated those three snobby girls. _

_She sighed and sat down on a park bench. The sun was setting and it was getting fairly cold. She tilted her head up skywards and stared at the crescent moon as she thought. Sasuke had looked…spooked. It made her worry about her bike even more, she still didn't know where it was and it was Saturday afternoon. She frowned and halfway through her next thought she pulled her head up abruptly and looked off to the left. _

_Movement had caught her eye. She stood up slowly and watched quietly as two figures walked out from the trees and into what was left of the fading sunlight._

_"Hey blossom." The blonde haired boy said as he walked towards her. The short red headed boy smirked and followed the blonde. _

_She froze. Shit…she should have known she would bump into them sooner or later. "Stay back!" Sakura said quickly. She had managed to keep the fear out of her voice as she spoke._

_"Now, now…Itachi sent us to collect you." The blonde spoke again._

_That did it. Sakura whimpered quietly, turned and took off like lightning along the path back to the road headed for her house. The two took off after her. _

_She had just made it back to the side of the main road when a hand clasped over her wrist and tightened around it painfully. Sakura cried out loudly before her plea for help was silenced by a second hand clapping over her mouth. _

_Deidara looked into her fearful eyes and smiled. "It won't take long alright." He said and started pulling her off the street. She struggled against him and bit down on his hand. He yelled out in pain and she was instantly freed from his grasp. _

_She sprinted off again only to be tackled by the red head, Sasori. She cried out again and tried to wiggle away from his arms. He got her into a headlock and she was standing in a bent over position staring at the pavement with all of Sasori's weight on top of her to keep her from moving. Her arms were trying to pry his one arm away from her neck when he made a pained noise in the back of his throat. This was followed by the sound of his body hitting the concrete heavily. Sakura gasped and turned to run again. _

_She was frantic. _

_She slammed into a body and another set of arms curled around her before she could run. She screamed and struggled before…"SAKURA CALM DOWN!" She froze, her insides froze, her heart had been thumping painfully against her chest and still…that voice slowed it, even for just a second._

_That voice. Oh thank kami-sama…_

_She looked up through her messy hair and her tear stained eyes. Her heart was slamming against her rib cage again and she could hardly breathe. She opened her mouth to attempt to talk but her voice wasn't there. It didn't matter because Deidara had beaten her to it. "What do you think you're doing Sasuke?" _

_The Uchiha pulled Sakura to his chest and positioned himself with his back to Deidara so he couldn't see the shaking girl. "Go home Deidara. Take Sasori with you…"_

_Sakura clung to the boy like a lifeline and he was holding her just as tightly. She buried her face in his chest as Deidara walked up beside them and dragged Sasori off the ground. _

_Sasuke stroked the back of her head in a soothing motion as Deidara cursed quietly and lifted Sasori onto his back. He muttered something under his breath that Sakura didn't quite catch, and then he walked off._

_They stayed like that for a while, before Sasuke lifted her up speechlessly, one arm under her knees, and the other supporting her back, and walked over to the black Ute Sakura hadn't even noticed. The engine was still running and its lights were on, the driver's door was open wide, like it had been flung open quickly. Sakura calmed down and sighed happily, when she saw the shiny red motor bike in the tray at the back of the Ute. Thank kami-sama, father's bike is ok._

_Sasuke lifted her into the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. He then wordlessly took off his jacket and dropped it over her head sighing, and closed the door._

_Sakura pulled the jumper off her head and laid it on her torso as Sasuke silently got in the car. He locked the doors as he slowly pulled away from the curb and drove off in the direction of her house. _

_-xxx-_

_When he turned into her driveway and drove up the steep hill to the top where her parent's house sat, she sent him a questioning look which he seemed to notice, because after he parked the car and turned to her, she got her answer. "I asked Naruto where you lived." Sakura nodded and made a move to open the door. "How does Naruto know where you live?" He asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"We text a lot and that just came up in one of the conversations." Sakura answered slowly. Sasuke looked like he was thinking rather deeply before he spoke again._

_"What do you talk about?"_

_This question shocked her a little. She nodded and pulled her iPhone out of her pocket. She scrolled through the contacts until she reached his name and handed it to Sasuke. He didn't bother to load the earlier conversations. He just read what was on the screen. He smiled, laughter dancing in his eyes, as he scanned the screen._

**_Naruto: "HAD A FIGHT WITH A GANG OF SQUIRRELS LIKE FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!"_**

**_Sakura: "Oh yeah? How'd that go?"_**

**_Naruto: "REMEMBER THAT SCENE IN THE MATRIX MOVIE WHERE NEO FIGHTS LOADS OF SMITHS?"_**

**_Sakura: "Yeah"_**

**_Naruto: "IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT"_**

**_Naruto: "THEY TOTALLY BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME"_**

**_Sakura: "AHAHAHA"_**

_Sasuke nodded and handed the phone back quietly. The amusement in his eyes was evident. However when he reopened his eyes after blinking, the amusement was gone. He was now looking her dead in the eye. She flinched away a little, and his eyes narrowed but not in a way that he was angry at her, but rather the scene that had taken place about half an hour ago now._

_"What happened? Did they hurt you?"_

_Sakura shifted in the seat uneasily. "I was jogging through the park and they started chasing me. I started to run home but they caught up and I think you saw the rest. No they didn't, they just…surprised me."_

_Sasuke nodded to which Sakura assumed he was agreeing that he had seen Deidara and Sasori attack her. Well of course he'd seen Sasori attack her, he was the one that knocked the red head out cold. "Why were they chasing you?" Sasuke asked._

_"Thank you…for helping me." Sakura muttered dodging his question and unlocked the door before pulling the handle. She sighed as she heard the central locking click and the door locked again. It seemed he wasn't finished talking. "Sasuke…I'm tired." She turned back to him, only to come nose to nose with his sympathetic face. Sakura reeled backwards hitting the door window with the back of her head. She hissed in pain and rubbed her head._

_Sasuke sighed. "I'm not lifting your bike off the tray until you tell me. I can stay in this car all night."_

_"Well I can't. I'm tired, I said thank you…what more do you want?" Sakura said quietly already half defeated._

_Sasuke frowned. Sakura wasn't acting, very…Sakura. "I would like an explanation. Why were those__** two**__, after __**you?"**_

_Sakura wanted to tell him. She wanted someone to protect her from these people. The only people who had ever truly succeeded in scaring her. And mostly, Itachi. She needed someone to protect her from Itachi. She knew Sasuke was related to him somehow. She didn't know how exactly, but, Sasuke was nothing like Itachi. She couldn't imagine them ever getting along. But just in case…she didn't want him to know that she knew his relative. So…she lied. "I don't know…I've never met them before…"_

_"That's weird, it's not like them to act that way so close to home." He had said that more to himself but it caught Sakura's attention._

_"What do you mean close to home!?"_

_"My family's home is across the road from yours." He pointed his thumb in the direction behind him with a shrug. "Why?"_

_Sakura felt like she was running away from those two psychos' all over again. "Why haven't I ever seen you out the front? Or in the street? Or-" the hysteria in her voice made Sasuke a little confused but he waved it off. She had just run away from those two idiots…she had every right to be freaking out._

_"I moved out when I was eight." The only people that live there are my parent's…and my…brother." _

_He hated calling Itachi that. _

**_Brother._**

_That wasn't his title. His title was __**criminal,**__ or __**traitor**__, or…__**murderer**__. _

_"Why did you move out?" Sakura asked cautiously, she had a hunch. Oh she hoped with every fiber of her being that she was wrong._

_"My brother…did something eight years ago…that I didn't like. So I moved out…" Sasuke sighed, a frown on his face. Sakura stared out the window horrified; she couldn't let Sasuke know that she knew Itachi. _

_Itachi. She met him at Akatsuki High. He had to be the hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on. And he was so nice…well he had been. It was all a lie. He was an animal. He scared her…and what scared her more, was the fact that they had been together for the two years that she had attended Akatsuki High. He was the reason she had left in the first place. To hide from him…and now…she'd been found again. "I know that sounds a little…weird…" Sasuke started again, causing Sakura to break out of her thoughts. Sakura cut him off._

_"No, not weird at all. I believe you. Can you leave my bike in the driveway? Thanks. Goodnight." She flicked up the lock and whipped open the door. _

_"Sakura wait!" Sasuke grabbed the upper part of her arm, effectively stopping her. Although her reaction caused him to let go like he'd been burned. She screamed out in pain and dropped onto her knees on the driveway. Sasuke whipped open his door and leapt over the hood of the car to her side. _

_"What's wrong!? Are you sure they didn't hurt you!? Sakura!" _

_Sasuke was panicking. Why? Sakura didn't understand. She didn't care…damn her arm hurt._

_"Y-Yeah…I'm fine. You just have good grip…I'm going now. Sakura stood up shakily and walked to her door slowly, holding her right arm gently. She reached into the small pot plant on the old table next to the door and pulled out the house key. She could feel his gaze on her back. _

_Suddenly Sasuke was beside her again. She rolled her eyes as he snatched the key from her hand. "I can open a door you know…" she sighed and tapped her foot, annoyed. _

_"I'm sure you can…" Sasuke replied as he pushed the door open and stepped into the house._

_"Wha…what do you think you're doing! Hey! SASUKE!" Sakura yelled and ran in after him. Sakura couldn't see a thing; she hadn't left a light on…"OW!" Sakura yelped as her big toe connected with the leg of the coffee table. So she was in the lounge room now huh. She crumpled to the floor holding her face in her hands…it had been a long day and not the best of days either for that matter. _

_"Those pretty eyes of yours don't do well in the dark do they?" Goose bumps crawled across her skin. Without a face to that voice of his…he reminded her of Itachi. They sounded so similar, hell, they looked similar. Sakura didn't know what worried her more; the fact that she felt like the person she was most scared of was in her parent's house…or the fact that inner Sakura hadn't spoken at all during this whole predicament. _

_"Sa-suke…" she croaked softly. Was that seriously her voice right now!? The hell? She could have sworn wind flew past her…wasn't she inside? She pulled her knees to her chest and muttered to herself, 'it's not Itachi' over and over in a quiet mantra. This was seriously eating her from the inside out. _

_Suddenly moonlight burst into the room through the windows as the curtains were whipped to the side. Sakura's bright green eyes glistened in the moonlight as she stared at the shadowed figure before her. The figure started walking towards her and alarm bells rang inside her head loudly. Her heart was thumping furiously again as she hid her face in her hands once again, only to be softly pried away from her face by two soft, larger hands. She stared into the dark onyx orbs that twinkled in the light as they stared back at her. The sight was truly breath taking. It really wasn't Itachi._

_"Sakura. If the guys didn't hurt you…who did? Who hurt you!"_

_Was he…worried…for her? What was this feeling swelling inside her? No one had cared for her…in so, so long. Without warning, tears filled her eyes and spilled down her face. His eyes saddened as he wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs. Then…and only then…did Sakura truly break. _

_You can only be tough for so long. _

_She buried her face in his chest, her hiccups growing ever louder and wrapped her arms around his back as he wrapped his strong arms around hers, and they stayed that way for the rest of the night. _

_-xxx-_

_Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if the reason she was acting so weird was because of Deidara and Sasori…or if something else was bothering her…did his brother have something to do with this? They were __**his**__ friends after all…and who hurt her? She said it wasn't 'Barbie girl' and 'Pinocchio' as Naruto would call them…so who? He was going to find out. He started the engine and drove off as the sun began to rise above the hills._

_Sakura had woken up the next morning to find a plate of steaming scrambled eggs and toast on a plate on the coffee table, beside a tall glass of orange juice. Her bike was sitting in the driveway just as she had asked. Maybe. Just maybe, he wasn't so bad after all. She climbed onto the bike after she ate and washed up, trying to forget what had happened earlier that night and get on with the last day of her weekend…without thinking about the murderous brother that lived across the road from her…what luck…?_

_End Flashback_

_-xxx-_

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Please review and give me some feedback on the chapter :) Thanks for all the reviews so far! It keeps me going :)

-xxx-yellow-flash-love-xxx-


End file.
